Gwen's Hero  A Gwevin Story
by Allie Smile
Summary: Gwen has been kidnapped! Who will save her? And if they did, what reward would they get?


He couldn't believe it. He was crying... for a petty book. A big, strong, muscle-built Osmosian crying for Meg in A Wrinkle in Time. Sure, Ben or Gwen wouldn't have cried, but he couldn't resist the urge... he wanted his father back... These thoughts were running through Kevin Levin's mind. That is, until his Plumber's badge started to beep.

Kevin was in Ben's house. Ben and Julie were at Mr. Smoothy's and Gwen was probably in her house practicing magic. But no, he was so damn wrong.

Kevin picked up his badge. It was Gwen. Kevin wiped back his tears and steadied his voice. The he pressed his badge.

"Hey, Gwen, I'm kinda busy now and—"  
>"Kevin, I need your help! I've been MPMH! MPH HMM! Kev—HMPH! Sun—MPH! Dark—MPMH!"<br>"Gwen!" he cried. He switched off his badge and went out of the house, banging the door behind. He drove straight to Mr. Smoothy's. But he couldn't spot Ben's car at all. 'Where else would they go? To Julie's? Nah—Ben said it was a date. Maybe I should try the Burger Shack.'

Kevin drove his way to The Burger Shack. He could see Ben's black & green car he had gifted him reluctantly plainly. Ben, Julie and Ship were in plain sight too; they were sitting outside the noisy restaurant and enjoying chili fries.

"Tennyson!" Kevin yelled. Ben turned around and caught sight of Kevin. He slapped his head. Where ever he went, Mister Muscles was behind him. But Julie sensed trouble.

"You wouldn't slap your face if you knew what's up," Kevin said.  
>"What <em>is <em>up?" Julie asked, getting into the car before Ben could retort.  
>"Gwen's kidnapped. Need to save her!" Kevin said as Ben got in too.<br>"Oh man! How'd you know?" Ben asked. Kevin related the call to him.  
>"What did she say when she called you?" Julie asked, seriously worried.<br>"Some words... like _Sun _and _Dark_..." Kevin replied.  
>"Sunder and Darkstar," Ben said gravely. "I understand now. Sunder and Michael Darkstar are now a team. They've kidnapped Gwen. Darkstar because he wants <em>Lovely Gwen's<em>—"  
>"Don't you dare say that!"<br>"—powers and Sunder because he knows I'll come to rescue her and he'll grab the Ultimatrix from me."  
>"Your mind <em>does <em>work fast sometimes," Kevin remarked.  
>"Where do we go now?"<br>"Track Gwen through your badge," Julie suggested.  
>"Good idea, Julie," Kevin complimented, smiling. Julie blushed. Ben scowled.<p>

Kevin was cool on the outside, but on the inside, his heart was deeply worried. He couldn't afford to lose _Gwen _of all people. True, he hadn't revealed his feelings about her to her, but he knew Gwen cared. And he did, too.

"Julie, Ben, you guys might wanna take a nap. We're going to Los Soledad."

Julie was sleeping soundly. Ben sat stroking Ship obliviously, but thinking about Gwen all the time. What if that axe-equipped Sunder put Gwen's hands in the Null Void, like he did to him? Or what if that power-craving Darkstar turned her into a zombie, just like he did to all those innocent schoolgirls? Ben certainly couldn't bear the thoughts of that.

As you might have guessed, Kevin had worse thoughts than that. Ship had none at all, and Julie was telling herself in her dreams to stay calm; they would find Gwen.

They had finally reached Professor Paradox's lab in Los Soledad. They could hear no sounds, but Kevin's badge said Gwen was in there.

Suddenly, there was a blast of mana from the lab. The trio hurried in to find what was going on.

Gwen was hanging, unconscious, from the donut-shaped time machine. Sunder was beside it, grumbling. Michael Darkstar was absorbing Gwen's powers.

"Oh no you don't!" Kevin said as he absorbed the stone floor. He started to punch

Darkstar.

Sunder, in the meanwhile, caught sight of Ben. "Give me the Ultimatrix, or never will you see your cousin again!"

"In your dreams, Sunder. This is the time for… RATH!" yelled Ben as he turned into Rath.

"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', SUNDER! NOBODY GETS THE ULTIMATRIX EXCEPT RATH, AND RATH GETS IT BEFORE ANYBODY ELSE! SO NO ULTIMATRIX, YO!"

"Good one, Ben!" Julie said as Ship covered her with his armour.

"RATH AIN'T BEN, HE'S _RATH_!"

Kevin was punching and thrashing Darkstar, not letting him absorb his powers, while Rath shouted to him, "Levin! Get Sunder, yo! He's runnin' away! I'll take care o' that phony Darkstar!"

"Gotcha!" Kevin said as he caught Sunder by the waist. Then he started kicking him. That is, until he brandished his axe.

But Kevin was not going to let Sunder get the good of him this time. He absorbed the metal beams next to him and stamped the axe and the hand holding it, which was Sunder's. The axe crushed to pieces, and Sunder limped about the room, yelling "Ow! That hurts! I'm gonna tear you down today, metal man!"

Julie was, in the meanwhile, trying to remove the hard uranium chains that bound Gwen to the time machine. Ship obliged by turning himself to a drill and drilling out the chains. Gwen fell limply to the floor as Kevin slid across the room to catch her.

Suddenly, Rath remembered Grandpa Max had recently hid the Null Void Projector here. He brandished Kevin's badge to a closet and the door opened. In it was millions of alien tech and day-to-day electronics. If Kevin had seen the inside of this closet at a different situation, he would certainly have drooled.

Since Rath knew it was safe to wander off at this time as Sunder and Darkstar had been temporarily knocked out, he turned back to Ben. He rummaged around the closet and found the Null Void Projector behind a big blue tablecloth. He grabbed it and handed it to Kevin.

"Fast. Operate it. Send these crooks in." Said Ben.

"Sure thing, Tennyson," Kevin said as he switched on the Projector. Ben and Julie stood behind him and Gwen was still lying limply on the floor. Julie watched for the first time in her life as two total criminals were pulled into the Null Void Projector. Kevin then shut down the Projector and put it back in the closet.

"Clever man, you grandfather," He said to Ben.

Gwen was gaining consciousness. She half-opened her eyes and mumbled "Kev…"

Kevin carried Gwen to his car with the gentlest hands. He seated her next to Julie in the back. Gwen's red hair was tousled as she laid her head on Julie's shoulder, Ship on the redhead's lap. Kevin drove straight to Ben's place and placed Gwen on the couch he was sitting earlier in, crying.

Ben and Julie stayed for sometime and then left to continue their date. Gwen was asleep. Kevin sat beside her, watching her beautiful face. Then he saw that the girl was shifting and was going to wake up. He crept into the Tennysons' kitchen and got her some tea and cookies.

"Hey Gwen," he said as the girl sat up in her couch.

"Oh, Kevin, am I glad to see you," she said, hugging the Osmosian. Kevin blushed. "What happened?" she asked as she sipped tea.

Kevin narrated everything to Gwen. Gwen's eyes grew wide and wider as Kevin went on. Finally, she said, "You are my hero." And she kissed him.

Kevin couldn't believe it. It was finally happening! He kissed her back, eyes closed, experiencing the blissful oblivion. It was beautiful, his one arm on her hip and the other in her lovely red hair…

Gwen was experiencing the same feeling. Even though she was shy about revealing her feelings to him, now all that shyness was gone.

The only thing the couple didn't notice was that Benjamin Kirby Tennyson was standing at the doorway, watching them with a smirk on his face. He said "Ah, so the lovebirds are finally together."

The two abruptly stopped, grinning sheepishly. But both of them had the same three words echoing in each heartbeat—I Love You.


End file.
